1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reconstruction system for vertebra.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the removal of a part of a vertebra or vertebra body of the human vertebral column a replacement is provided which fills in the remaining space and assumes a carrying or support function. In this context a range of various implants are known. The implants are often cage-like and on the bearing surfaces are provided with teeth or the like in order to simplify a fastening of the neighboring vertebra bodies as well as an ingrowing of the bone tissue. It is also known to provide a set of such vertebra body space retainers which have a graded height. It is further known to telescopically arrange ring-like vertebra body space retainers and to mutually fasten them via screw connections. In this manner in steps the height of the whole arrangement may be adjusted.